Huesos
by Mei80
Summary: Shortfic. ¿Y si Booth realmente tuviera amnesia? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?


HUESOS

Llevaba por lo menos dos horas mirando todas aquellas cosas. En la mesa de su sala de estar, desperdigados, recién sacados de una caja, se encontraban algunos de los recuerdos que tenía de él. De cuando él era él, no de quien era ahora.

Cada vez que repasaba aquellos objetos lo hacía en un orden diferente, quizá para no sentir la presión del tiempo que no puede borrarse, la tremenda fuerza que tiene el destino.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, frente a la mesa. Alargó la mano hasta Jasper. Un cerdito. Aún recordaba la noche en la que se lo regaló; estaban los dos solos en el laboratorio, como tantas veces. En cuanto regresó a casa lo guardó en esa pequeña caja que escondía en el mueble de la televisión, donde sabía que nadie la buscaría.

Acarició la figura del cerdo una vez más antes de cambiarla por otra: el collar de Ripley. No guardó aquel collar por el perro, lo guardó por lo que significó para ella el enterrarlo. Entendió por primera vez lo que es un duelo, el esperar que allá donde vaya un ser querido sea un lugar feliz. Él le enseñó a hacerlo y desde aquel día vio la muerte de diferente manera, no como la descomposición de los tejidos.

Tenía guardadas también un par de fotos. En una de ellas aparecían los dos bailando en Aurora, en aquel bar de pueblo donde los hombres casi se pegaron por estar con ella. Recordó lo bien que se sintió cuando él los apartó elegantemente de su alrededor para agarrarla y bailar con ella; para protegerla de todos aquellos lobos hambrientos. Y cómo le explicó que ella era la mujer más bella que habían visto en meses. Sonrió y acarició la fotografía. Le echaba de menos.

Había otra. Esa fotografía había salido en la prensa al resolver el caso del asesinato en el hielo. En ella aparecían ellos dos junto con la agente Perota. Ella y la agente miraban al frente, él la miraba a ella, nunca quiso explicarle por qué lo hacía. Dijo que la fotografía había salido así por casualidad.

Se fijó de nuevo en otra figura sobre la mesa. Era el pitufo Gafitas. Nunca habría pensado que él preferiría a un cerebrito en vez de a una rubia. Pero sí: se negó a regalarle una Pitufina, porque era superficial y tonta y ella no lo era. Ella era tan bella como Pitufina pero con el cerebro de Gafitas. Y ella le creyó, porque él lo dijo con tanto convencimiento que dejó de desear ser una mujer de bandera; porque él prefería tener al lado una mujer de verdad. A ella.

Quedaba un último objeto en la caja. No lo había sacado desde que lo guardó. Llevaba en el fondo muchos meses y no pensaba sacarlo nunca, era su secreto mejor guardado. Con valentía se atrevió a tocarlo, incluso a abrirlo. Era una hoja de una de sus novelas, una de las primeras, en las que había espacio para escribir. Recordó cuándo escribió las palabras que en ella había y el mundo se le vino encima.

Con el papel entre las manos se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá y lloró. Lloró como sólo una vez recordaba: cuando escuchó el mensaje que su madre le había grabado en vídeo. Apretó las palmas para no dejar el mensaje que ahora tenía entre las manos. Dejó correr las lágrimas por su cara, suspiró, apretó los dientes. Ni siquiera la música que sonaba podía calmarla. No podía separar las manos y dejar aquel papel. Por eso había estado escondido tanto tiempo, porque una vez tocado sabía que no podría desprenderse de él.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Unos segundos después volvieron a sonar. Una voz familiar habló desde el otro lado.

- Dra. Brennan. Soy yo. ¿Me abres? –se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y se limpió la nariz. Guardó el papel que tenía entre las manos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla le vio. Ahí estaba, con una bolsa de papel beige en una mano y dos cervezas en la otra.

- Pensé que querrías cenar. Ha sido un día duro. –dijo él con su característica sonrisa. Ella asintió.

Ahí estaba él, con su traje, su corbata fina y la hebilla de "Cocky" que ella le había regalado tras perder la suya. Pero no era él; era un hombre llamado Seeley Booth que ni siquiera la recordaba. Y eso la mataba por dentro. Llevaba más de un mes trabajando con él como habría trabajado con cualquier agente del FBI. Le echaba de menos como nunca antes había hecho. Incluso había llegado a pensar que habría sido mejor que Booth nunca se hubiera recuperado porque estar con él sin que fuera él era una tortura.

- ¿Has estado llorando? –preguntó levantando las cejas- ¿Por el caso de hoy?

- No, no… -puntualizó ella- estaba oyendo una canción triste y… con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente parece que todo me afecta demasiado.

Él asintió y calló. Ella esperó segundos a que el antiguo Booth la apoyara, pero eso no sucedió.

- ¿Sabes? No sé por qué, pero hoy necesitaba venir. Nunca había venido a tu casa, que yo recuerde- ella sintió una punzada en el estómago- pero hoy quería hacerlo. De repente se me ocurrió venir a verte, ni siquiera sé cuál es la razón. Puede que quisiera invitarte a cenar.

Ella se acercó a él y cogió la bolsa que llevaba en su mano y las cervezas.

- Gracias. Siempre es agradable tener compañía. Ponte cómodo, ahí está el sofá. Yo sacaré la comida.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¿Te ayudo? No te tomes trabajo.- le dijo él con su mejor educación.

- Puedes fregar luego si quieres. Eso sí te dejo. –aquella frase retumbó en sus oídos, aquella misma conversación mientras compartían los macarrones. Desapareció en la cocina.

Booth anduvo hasta la sala de estar y se mantuvo de pie, mirando la casa de ella. Repasó una y otra vez todo. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué había sentido esa necesidad de ir a verla? Era su compañera, decían que su amiga. Sentía una conexión extraña con ella, pero no acababa de saber cuál.

Mientras ella seguía en la cocina él reparó en la mesa de centro. Estaba llena de cosas. Había una caja abierta y vacía y varios objetos sobre la mesa, que seguro que pertenecían a aquella caja. Los observó detenidamente, desde varios ángulos. Se acercó para estudiarlos mejor y entender qué era todo aquello. Sonrió varias veces, incluso tocó alguno de ellos y los olió. Olían a ella, toda la casa olía a ella.

- Enseguida está preparada la cena. Tiene buena pinta. –gritó ella desde la cocina. Él levantó la vista y sonrió, su voz le era tan familiar.

La canción que sonaba cuando él entró en su casa acabó. Oyó cómo el cd cargaba la siguiente, reconoció los primeros acordes. En menos de veinte segundos estaba cantando, de pie solo en la sala de estar de ella.

_Oh yes i'll_

_Keep on tryin', i'm_

_Tired of cryin'_

_I got to find a way_

_To get on home to you_

Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la mesa.

Repitió en su cabeza varias veces la descripción de los objetos: Jasper, el cerdito; el collar de Ripley; la fotografía en el bar de Aurora; la fotografía de prensa con Perota y él mirándola a ella; el pitufo Gafitas. Y repitió mil veces su nombre en la cabeza. Su nombre. Su nombre. Su nombre… su apodo, cómo él la llamaba; y necesitó hablar, decir algo, porque no conseguía contener todos los pensamientos y recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Imágenes de ella, de ellos dos, de casos, de frases, de momentos, de roces, de sonrisas… y estalló como siempre lo hacía con ella.

- Creo que debimos casarnos aquella vez que nos dejaron solos en el altar, Huesos. –esperó. Esperó por lo menos medio minuto mientras oía el silencio que provenía de la cocina. Después vio la sombra de ella al lado de la puerta. Y después aparecer su figura.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos, estaba parada frente a él. Él reía, emocionado. La canción seguía sonando.

Ella sonrió con calma, hasta que sus labios no daban más de sí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y por fin vio a Booth en ellos. Ya no eran los ojos perdidos que había visto durante un mes, sino los marrones de siempre, esos ojos pequeños que se clavaban como espadas.

- ¿Es que no reconoces a tu antiguo compañero, Huesos? –le preguntó ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacer.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos al reconocerlo. Sí, era él, era Booth. Tiró el paño que tenía entre las manos y corrió hasta él. Saltó, se agarró a su cuello y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Él la sujetó y la miró a los ojos, por fin se sentía entero desde que salió del hospital, por fin había encontrado qué le faltaba para sentirse como antes.

La besó en el cuello y hundió su cara en su hombro, respirando profundamente. Ella acarició su nuca y suspiró en su oído. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas que no podía.

Se separaron unos centímetros para apoyar la frente en la del otro. Sus narices se rozaban, las respiraciones se confundían. Así se mantuvieron minutos, él sujetando su peso, ella sin soltarse de él. Pero no se besaron. Nunca lo hacían.

Y mientras, en el bolsillo trasero de ella, seguía vivo un papel. Una hoja de una de sus novelas, en la que había escrito un mensaje que quizá nunca llegaría a las manos de él.

"_Espero que aprendas a vivir sin mí. _

_Yo no podría vivir sin ti, estaría demasiado sola. Por eso es mejor que sea yo la que esté sepultada bajo tierra._

_Te quiere,_

_Temperance_."


End file.
